Forever
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Draco comes to Hermione for help. Will this change things during the seventh year? Disregarding The HalfBlood Prince. Original plot. Written and posted by Callie.
1. Default Chapter

A/n; My first fic for Harry Potter, I hope you like.

Hermione Granger walked briskly down the corridor; despite most assumptions she was not 'perfect', and if she didn't hurry she'd be late for Professor Binns's class, **Witches and Wizards: The Dark Ages**. Her seventh year at Hogwarts had proved unsuccessful at getting away from the old drone. As she scurried around the corner, the most appalling sight met her: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

On most normal occasions their sight didn't sicken her, but today Pansy's back was against the wall and the two were swapping spit in full view of the public. Only, as Hermione looked around, there seemed to be no public only her. That is when the bell gave a shrill cry, signaling that she was _officially _late. She also noticed that, because of the total surprise of seeing Draco and Pansy kissing, she had frozen her mouth gapping open. This stance had brought the two 'love birds' attention, for they were now staring at her disgusted.

Draco was the first to speak, "Take a picture, it will last longer, you Mudblood freak!"

Hermione ignored the remark and ducked her head, continuing past them like they weren't there. When she felt the hand on her arm holding her back she was completely caught of guard. Swirling around she came face to face with the Slytherin Prince. "What do you want Malfoy?" Seeing Pansy's retreating figure, as she hurried to her next class, sent a wave of anticipation that heightened all of Hermione's senses, for she realized that she was now completely alone with Draco.

"I need you to help me." His usually confident voice was now strained as he revealed this, so she believed his sincerity and waited patiently. "I need a book… I've seen you read it before."

At this he stumbled and stopped abruptly, retreating to look down at his nails. The slivered moons were avidly shaped like a female's, and this was the first time Hermione noticed them. "I can't help you if you won't tell me the title."

"The Magicians Medical Book of STDs." H said this so fast it was all a blur, but when Hermione shifted through it her eyebrows raised.

Witches and wizards did not get STDs like Muggles, but they did get a variation of the illnesses. STDs usually stripped a wizard/ witch of their powers completely, as well as giving them irritating skin soars around their 'nether' regions. The Magicians Medical Book of STDs explained ways to prevent and cure such diseases. Hermione had bought it for a bit of light reading; you always needed to be prepared.

Malfoy had an STD, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Pansy knew. Or maybe, the idea made her laugh out loud but she disguised it as a cough, maybe he got it from her.

"Alright." She finally said, after what must have seemed like forever to poor Draco. "After lunch meet me… meet me…"

"On the Quidditch Pitch." Draco blurted out, "We'll be going to Hagrid's for **Care of Magical Creatures**, so it's on the way. No one else will be there though."

Seeing his point Hermione nodded and turned to go, but he called her back.

"Don't tell Scarhead or Weaselboy or I'll…" Draco held up his fists threateningly as his scowl deepened.

"Yes Malfoy." Hermione knew his threats very well, "I won't tell."

(break)

Professor Binns looked up from the book he was reading as Hermione entered. Slowly, delicately he put down the book, as if it would break, and floated in his ghostly way across to Hermione.

"Granger." He drawled lazily; stretching every syllable so that it took forever just to say her name. "You- are- late."

"Yes I know, I'm real sorry." Hermione had already weaved together a tale he'd believe, "I was in the library and time just flew. When I finally left I was already late, but Professor Flitwick called me aside. He needed help on the lesson for today." Chuckling for emphasis she continued, "I'll never do it again."

The ghost professor raised his translucent eyebrows and seemed about to say something, but deciding it would take too long he didn't. "Take your seat."

Setting down her satchel and pulling out her books, Hermione settled in. Through the whole period she avoided the questioning stares of Harry and Ron.

(break)

Outside it was warm and sunny, and everything was green with life. With a full stomach Hermione reflected this budding feeling of joy, and her meeting with Draco did not dull the matter. Before heading out, she gone back to her room and grabbed the book, she was prepared. As she walked onto the field she realized that this was the first time she had come here when there wasn't a game or practice going on. Somewhere within herself she relished the experience.

Draco Malfoy watched the approaching figure of Hermione with interest.


	2. Merit of Jealousy

Seeing her without the two boys was a rare treat, a rare treat indeed. An 'oh so famous' smirk crossed Draco's face as he enjoyed this delectable sight. After these seven years together some things were always the same.

He was here for one thing only, to figure out what was wrong with him. For there was defiantly something wrong with him. An STD, it made his eyes lower in shame, how could he get an STD. "Good evening Granger."

The politeness made her stumble but she kept her chin up, "Cut the crap Malfoy here's your book."

The book was shoved rudely into his hands. He looked at it painfully; it was a simple hard backed book with the title written in gold. "Thank you."

"Do you know what is wrong with you?"

He wasn't going to talk to a Mudblood about his 'personal' problems, not now, not ever. "Get a life Granger, and stop butting into another's business!"

Hermione was shocked into silence; she thought he had wanted her help. Well now she knew she thought wrong. The Slytherin Prince would not accept anyone's help if it required him shame. "You're filth, Malfoy, I hope you know that. Have fun figuring out what is wrong with you by yourself." With that she turned on her heels and marched off towards Hagrid's.

(Break)

Harry watched Hermione arrive at Hagrid's hut. He wondered what might have sent her away from lunch and kept her so late from class. Then he saw Draco, and he felt the lividness rise. Malfoy was behind this and whatever it was he'd put a stop to it.

"Malfoy!" He strode up to the Slytherin despite the anxious looks, from fellow students, that followed.

"Harry please…" Hermione began but was cut short by the look in his eyes. She could have sworn that look meant blood.

The two boys met outside of Hagrid's yard, but all the students seated for class could watch the fight with ease; and hear it. Hermione stood only a short distance away and staled there in order to interfere if needed.

"Potter, what is it now, more of your incessant bickering. I hope not I get dreary of such." Draco was no coward and he met Harry head on, only fueling his anger.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry had lost it and Hermione knew it. Only fear stopped her from going any closer; fear of Harry, now that was odd. "What ever business you have with Hermione it's over."

"Harry!" Hermione was shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"**_Shut up Hermione_**!" Harry's words stung more than anything, and surprisingly tears welled in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"You can't speak to her like that!"

_What! _The words come from Draco's mouth, Draco Malfoy sticking up for her. Hermione's mouth snapped open as she stared in astonishment at the Slytherin Prince. He himself seemed rather shocked but Harry was enraged.

The movement was so fast that not even Hermione's trained eyes could see it, but Draco on the ground clutching his bleeding nose was proof of the punch. Draco didn't stay down long though he was up and swung at Harry. The blow missed Harry's nose but fell on his ear. Harry let out a curse. Then they were head to head, each a hand on the other's throat.

"Harry, Malfoy! Stop this, stop this both of you!" Hermione stayed out of the way afraid of being hurt in the tussle, but she had to get them to stop. "Harry you're stooping down to his level! Stop being stupid!"

"Oh I'm being stupid! Not him!" Harry's rage reflected in his voice, "How could you turn on me like that, over him!"

"Shut your trap Potter the Mudblood's not good enough for me any ways! You have nothing to worry about." A sneer splayed across Draco's features, despite the life that was being strangled from him. "Your _Bitch_ is yours for now!"

"Why you…" But Harry couldn't get his words passed Draco's wringing hands.

They were killing each other and there was nothing Hermione could do to stop it; or was there. Raising her wand she bellowed the words, "Stupido!"

The boy's froze fell away from each other and into the dirt, momentarily stunned. Behind her Hermione heard Hagrid make his way into the yard. "Sor'y 'm late class… holy 'hit."

The giant scrabbled from where he stood over to Hermione the only one left standing. Looking at her he saw tears so he didn't bother to ask; he simply hauled the boys onto his shoulder and hurried towards the castle. "Class is ov'r, e'ry one return to th'ir dorms."

Hermione watched the giant's retreating figure ignoring the students that passed her. Pansy had the nerve to say, "Nice going," as she passed. All Hermione could do, in the barren yard outside Hagrid's hut, was cry; knowing that this was the merit of jealousy.

A/n: I hope you can forgive me for the lameness of this chapter. The spell was really stupid I know (as well as Hagrid's accent) but don't blame me. Review.


	3. The Goods of Fandom

Hermione's hands were clammy as she stood outside of the infirmary surprisingly dreading to enter. She knew Harry would accuse her of backing up Draco in the fight, even though she hadn't. They had both been stupid enough to fight in front of the class, awarding Gryffindor and Slytherin with a fifty-point deduction, so she was ashamed of both of them. The things they had said she could never forgive so neither of them were in her good graces, and yet she was here anyways because her friend was hurt and it was her duty to wish him well. So with her hand on the knob she readied herself for entrance.

When the door was yanked open before her she was quite startled to find herself looking up into the face of Draco, which sported a rather nasty bruise. "Here to pamper your ringleader, well he's got pampering a plenty. It seemed like every girl in Gryffindor came to kiss his boo-boos."

"Oh don't be jealous Malfoy, I'm sure Pansy came to comfort you." Was Hermione's snide remark.

"Oh aye, but she kissed more than just boo-boos." Wicked laughter filled the hall when he saw Hermione stiffen, "I'm heart broken though that _you_ thought naught of me. Your boyfriend seems to think we have something going on."

"He's not my boyfriend." She stated namely before scolding herself for letting him get under her skin. "I have no conflict with you _Draco_, but no love ether. Besides you called me a bitch."

"Well aren't you? A cold- close legged- bitch." With each word he closed the distance between them so that she could feel his breathe tickle her face. Her smelt of mint chocolate.

"Am I to suppose you'd prefer me to be a cold, _open_ legged bitch." The words came out and she couldn't pull them back in. Why would she so blatantly toy with him, the boy who had terrorized her for years?

"You should be careful who you tangoed with Granger." There was only malice in his voice now, not the playfulness of before. "Most girls who make an offer like that regret it in the end." With that he walked around her heading down the hall, calling back, "Oh and Granger, I only called you a bitch so that Harry would focus his anger back on me, not on you."

Hermione was speechless, that was as close of an apology as Draco had ever said. Shaking away the conversation she stuck out her chin and made her way into the infirmary.

Harry sat with his legs dangling over the side of his cot, looking very putout. From the pile of unopened candies around him Hermione saw that Draco was right, all his fans had come to see him. Maybe that's why she had stayed away so long, to avoid the crowd.

When Harry saw her his eyes lit up and then dimmed again. Hermione judged that she had never seen his face so blue, except for whenever Sirius died.

"Hermione." He choked on his words and she could see tears in his eyes waiting to fall. Sitting down beside him she took his hand, which was so cold she began to massage it bringing the warmth it deserved. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I- I," His voice faltered and he looked away, unsuccessfully hiding the tear that trickled down his cheek, "I jumped to conclusions and I hurt you needlessly. I shouldn't have let Draco get to me and now I see that I was just being a big jerk."

"I'd say you were acting like an asshole." There was no tartness in her reply only an understanding.

He looked at her his emerald orbs shining with unshed tears, "Will you- will you ever forgive me."

All her resentment melted away with his heart-felt plea, this was the boy she could always forgive no matter what his crime. "Of course."

Smiling weakly he wiped hurriedly at his eyes, sniffling a little; he was a man now only just then Hermione was looking at a child, a child she wanted to love and nurture. His smile broadened and turned into laugh as he tried to shrug away the moment, "Would you like a Chocolate Frog, I have six at least."

"I think that's six to many."

There laughter meshed together in harmonious concord as the two friends dug into the goods of fandom.

(Break)

"Why am I doing this again 'Mione?" Ron whined as he squeezed into a size six dress. He looked rather funny with his hair in curls and makeup applied thickly to his face, even though his checks were beat red for the corset he wore constricted his breath.

"For the last time, it's for a project in Professor Binns's. I am trying to prove how unfair it was for witches in the Victorian Times and such, to suffer such rigorous beauty extremes." Hermione had been at work for hours with Ron and they were just nearly complete. "In order to do that I had to supply an example of a guy dealing with the same hardships and his take on it."

"Yeah, but why me? If I were in the Victorian Times I would have _forbade_ women to endure so much discomfort."

"Because silly," She shook her head patiently, "Harry's much too broad for a size six."

Ron on the other hand fit perfect and passed as a very attractive woman, despite his gangly form that was mostly hidden under the layers and layers of Victorian styled dress. Zipping up his zipper Hermione stepped back to admire her masterpiece, which was perfect from the artificial beauty mark to the wool-stockings and embroidered slippers. There was one thing missing though, retrieving her wand she flicked her wrist and muttered, "Robusto."

The scream that rang through the Gryffindor common room was so terrifying that everyone dropped what he or she was doing. Harry dropped his book, Lavender dropped her mascara bottle that ran over her shoes, and Neville dropped a vial into the cauldron he had been practicing potions with, leaving his hair instantly aflame. Everyone's eyes were affixed on the stairs that lead to the boy's dorm.

"Hermione you better hope these return to normal!" Ron shrieked franticly grabbing his chest, which was now a C-cup. "And what about my manhood!" He struggled to reach under the dress to make sure everything was all right.

"Relax." Hermione said reassuringly, "I decided to leave well enough alone, and those will shrink in a day or two."

"A day or two! What am I supposed to do till then?" The red tinge to his face now had nothing to do with the corset.

"Be a woman of course. Did you think my experiment would only last a day? You have yet to move your feet let alone walk anywhere."

"You mean I have to go out like this- _in public_?" Shaking his head firmly he stomped his foot. With the slippers on it hurt more than expected causing him to wince. "No Hermione, I will not do this."

The laughter that had been pleading to be let out exploded from Hermione at the spectacle Ron made. It rocked her so hard she was reduced to tears. When she could finally manage to speak again it was in between gasps of air, "Oh come off it Ron, it's too late now. Besides you would never refuse me."

"If it means going out like this, I sure as hell would." She could have sworn she saw smoke streaming from his nostrils.

"Pleeeeaaasssse Ron, be a sport. I really need this grade to prove a point. Just think this might change things for future female generations." Going forwards she took his hand and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "It would mean the world to me."

"Fine," He spit out, "But you owe me big time."

"All right!" Hermione stood on her tippy-toes and kissed the big lovable-oaf.

Just then the door opened and Harry stepped in. Taking one look at them he saw Hermione and one of her girlfriends, nothing unusual- save the dress. So he backed out with a, "Pardon me."

Then as if a lightning bolt hit him he stopped, "Ron?"

"Don't say a word." Came the gritted-teethed reply.

A/n: Review Please.


	4. Foreign Exchange

A/n: I know I haven't updated recently, but I've been at my grandparents. Now that I've returned though I'll update more regularly. So enjoy.

Ron made a pretty good woman Hermione had to admit. They were lounging on her bed playing chess, which Hermione obviously sucked at since her only remaining pieces were a Bishop and the Queen. Ever since she was proclaimed Head Girl, at the beginning of the year, and transferred out of the Gryffindor Tower, she hadn't had many visitors so things got pretty lonely; but with Ron there it seemed just like old times, despite the decorative changes.

There were many changes too. Her four-poster bed lay alone in the center of the room, with beige covers and white pillows. The walls, a sandy brown, went well with the tan in the carpet. There was a wooden desk in the corner, invisible beneath the pile of books, and two chairs. She even had her own fireplace, and on the mantle a picture of Ron and Harry watched over her. Crookshanks usually rested beside the picture, tail swinging to and fro over the side, like she did now.

The whole color scheme was neutral so as not to nominate any House. The only decoration that reminded her of her Gryffindor background was a golden lions head mounted on the wall. The best part of her new living quarters was that the wall, lying to the East, made up a sliding glass door that lead out onto a balcony. That way wherever she was she could see the beautiful landscape that was the forbidden forest, and closer still the Whopping Willow.

Ron seeing Hermione scanning the room, in a daze, snapped his fingers in her face. "Mione, it's your turn."

Woken from her trance-like state, she smiled up at her friend and passed her hand over the board. As she grasped the smooth crystal, which made up the Queen, someone knocked on the door.

"Urgh… who could that be." Ron had jumped to his feet and seemed to be looking for a place to hide.

"Chill Ron, it's probably Draco." Hermione made for the door, "He is Head Boy you know, and he is only boarded across the way."

In a flash Ron grabbed her arm, his face full of panic, "Malfoy! Here! He can't see me like this."

The persistent knocking came again, only this time louder. Shoving Ron off she shook her head, "He won't even recognize you." Before he could respond Hermione threw open the door.

There was Draco his arm raised in mid-knock, a slightly agitated look on his face. Silently he put down his hand and was about to say something, but upon noticing that she had company he changed his mind. "Who are you?"

"This is Rowna, she is an exchange student." Hermione spit out in a rush, Draco seemed to buy it.

Ron put in, catching on, "Dah, I is Rowna, foreign exchange."

Casting this newcomer a steely glance Draco asked, "Where are you from _V_ulgaria?"

A crimson flag rose over Ron's features, as he said indignantly, "Vulgaria isn't even a place. Right Hermione?"

"Brains and beauty, you foreign girls sure have it made." Draco joked before Hermione could get a word in.

The tension between the boys was electrifying and Hermione had to break it up. "Malfoy, is that all?"

"Well," He seemed undecided, his blond brows knit and a frown splayed across his face. Looking again at Rowna he seemed to make up his mind. "I'll see you girls later." With that he exited.

Hermione sighed against the closed door before glancing at Ron, who was still furious.

"What nerve? Who does he think he is?" Ron sputtered, "Vulgaria! I'll show him…"

"You know he was checking you out." Hermione let the statement drop like a lead weight, and it _was_ true. Maybe foreign girls were Draco's thing, because he was almost drooling over "Rowna". Ron however had only seen Draco's nonchalant cover-up.

"What!" Ron cringed, "_Draco Malfoy _checking _me_ out. Ughhhhh gross." The way he stared at his hands was how someone would if the had been infected by a deadly disease.

Using this time to her advantage Hermione picked up her Queen and switched it with Ron's Rook. This enabled her to declare checkmate when she made her turn.

"You know this is all your fault. Your's and these bloody boobs." Pointing to his chest Ron stared at her defiantly.

"I thought you liked boobs." She laughed at his shocked face. "Chill out why don't you, and let's play. It is my turn right?"

Ron sat down and he was so absorbed in the thought of Draco being attracted to Rowna, himself, that he didn't notice the pieces had been switched. So Hermione moved her Queen three places on the diagonal and declared, "Check and Mate."

Ron was bickering to himself, 'I didn't ask to be attractive, I just am,' but when he heard this he jumped.

His eyes searched the board and when he caught his misplaced Rook he sat back astounded. "You cheated."

On a spur of the moment idea Hermione threw herself at him, dislodging the board, and tackled him. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Why I ought to…" Ron wrestled free and knocked her aside, in their mock tussle.

The second Hermione regained her balance she was at him again. In one quick movement she pinned his arms down by his head. Then in order to restrain his legs she straddled him, linking her feet around his thighs. Using her hair she tickled beneath his chin, ending him laughing and howling.

"Okay, I give!" He finally screamed out hoping for an act of mercy.

Exhausted by her win Hermione slumped against him, burrowing her nose in the place between his neck and shoulder. They hadn't been there long when Hermione suddenly rose and found her lips to his. Startled Ron froze, but Hermione soon loosened him up with her tongue.

For a moment Hermione was afraid that she was suddenly kissing her friend because he looked like a girl; she feared that she was attracted to girls. That idea dissipated as quickly as it was formed, for as their tongues wrestled for dominance she knew she was kissing _Ron_; he was kissing her as well.

The kiss wasn't passionate or anything but it still stirred her blood, and when they broke away it was only to stare at each other in silence. His face was hued with embarrassment and his lips were slightly swollen; Hermione noted that her's probably were too. They seemed to lay like that for eternity before Ron finally said, "I should dress like a girl more often."

"Ron!" Hermione scrambled to her feet trying to put together some excuse. "I was caught up in the moment. I-"

"I know." Ron was on his feet now, and he simply shrugged. "I'll think nothing of it."

Hermione stumbled, subconsciously giving herself a kick; there was no need to act so childish about it. What was done is done, and they were both old enough to handle it maturely. She was glad Ron at least saw that.

"Well it's getting late, and curfew…" Ron made for the door. "I had fun." He gave her a friendly punch in the shoulder, avoiding a hug, and left. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight."

After he had been gone a good minute, or so, Hermione remembered he was in a dress and laughed silently to herself.

A/n; Please Review.


	5. Some Things Never Change

Some things never change, no matter how many times you wish they would; double Potions Class with Slytherins was one such thing. Hermione sighed as she stopped at the dungeon's door, wishing that she had brought an extra cloak. Despite the fact that the green leaves were just beginning to take on a red hue in the October air, the dungeons got pretty frigid. Thinking fast, she raised her wand and cast a warming spell that slowly oozed over her, instantly granting heat. Satisfied, she reached for the doorknob and pulled it open to face what she dreaded most…

"Miss. Granger, you're late." As Snape uttered this, the bell rang signifying tardiness.

"I am not." Walking past the potions professor, Hermione took her seat next to Harry. Her bewildered friend looked at her in shock; she had just disregarded Snape completely. "The bell rang after I had entered."

Snape looked down his long obtrusive nose at her, scandalized by her audacity. "You were not in your _seat_ though, were you?"

"Look, Professor, this is my seventh and last year in Hogwarts and I have kept up outstanding grades. Theses said outstanding grades, mean that you may give me detention," She rose slowly as she spoke pointing accusingly at Snape, "or take house points, or even fail me, but I am safe in my future and I don't have to put up with your crap. If you don't like me just say it, but don't patronize me for the fact."

"_Miss. Granger!_" Snape's mouth hung open, a dark, gapping hole in his head. His usual relentless demeanor now spilt open, to reveal the husk of a broken man that was Severus Snape.

Hermione couldn't move, she hadn't meant to take it so far. The adrenalin that was rage had enticed her beyond reason, and now she could only stand- her finger pointed at the Professor- and watch with horror.

It seemed like he was having a seizure, his hands flitting at his sides uncontrollably. All of a sudden he whipped around, his robes flying out around him, and left through the door Hermione had just entered. As the doors closed behind the professor there was silence and then…

Someone clapped. The cheers spread through the students, who all jeered wholeheartedly at the events that had just taken place.

Hermione groaned sinking into her seat, dismayed. "Holy shit Harry what did I just do!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." His emerald eyes bulged incredulously, and then he busted out laughing.

Ron flew from across the room and patted Hermione on the back, "Whoo hoo, Hermione! I didn't know you had it in you." The breast spell had worn off in his sleep so he was back to normal, and Hermione had a load of male input to put in her project.

Groaning again, Hermione slapped her head on the desk, relishing in the numbing pain that seemed to clear her head; if only for a second. The two boys instantly sobered, suddenly concerned for their friend's safety.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry stopped her from slamming her head again, by swiveling her around to face him.

"Yeah 'Mione, what's with you?"

"I'm screwed!" She smacked herself in the forehead repeatedly until Harry took her hands away. "I'm so screwed."

"What do you mean 'Mione? Like you said your future is secured. Even if he does fail you, you have enough good grades to back you up." Ron beamed at her, trying to help out anyway he could. He had not mentioned last night's kiss, and he seemed like he had forgotten all about it.  
Hermione was less at ease about the 'confrontation', so when he looked at her now she shivered. "It's just- it's just… awwwww. I dead. Yeah I have good grades but what if they expel me. What then?"

"Dumbledore won't expel you." Harry stated, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

Hermione was fascinated by Harry's belief in Dumbledore, it was almost creepy, but after all the things Harry got mixed-up in he had never been sent to jail let alone expelled, so he was more than likely right. The obnoxious roaring had finally reached her ears, and as she looked around in awe at the partying going on, she caught Draco eyeing her. "Guys, can we get out of here? I just really need sometime to think."

"Yeah sure. We can head back to your place, 'Mione." Ron suggested picking up her bag and slinging it over his shoulder with his own.

"No!" She said this all too sudden, she feared that just by being in the place where the 'event' happened Harry would find out. The two boys stared at her strangely; unaware of the conflict she was having in her head. "I'd just rather go outside, fresh air you know?" Chuckling nervously she got to her feet and headed out the door, leaving the boys to follow.

(Break)

"Blue forty-two, blue forty-two, HIKE!"

Ron passed the makeshift football to Hermione, and Hermione barrels to the "hundred-yard line" for a touch down. Harry goes to interfere, Hermione fakes left, fakes right and owww… Hermione is down for the count- tackled by Harry.

Over the summer Hermione had introduced Harry and Ron to the game, they didn't take to it immediately; it was an American game with no magic, the worst. However, they could play it in their free time, just the three of them, so they gave up their wands (and robes) for a while to join in on the fun.

"Harry, get off me, get off." Struggling out from under the boy, Hermione held the ball up in the air triumphantly. Harry looked at her then at the ball, before lunging at her mid-section to tickle her widely. Laughter burst from her, filling the air like a melodious cry, her sides heaved as she tried to regain control and the ball rolled away forgotten. "Ron… (gasps and laughter)… Ron help!"

"Dunadundun… Ronald the Magnificent, to the rescue!" Ron dove at Harry, knocking him off Hermione, with just enough force so that she could get free.

Now Ron had Harry by a few inches in height, but Harry made up for it in muscle. So soon Harry had the upper hand, putting Ron in a mock headlock and giving him the noogie of a lifetime. "Whose magnificent now, Rono?"

Ron's face was as red as his hair as he struggled, and succeeded, in knocking Harry onto his back. Squirming free, he grabbed Hermione's hand and the both made a run for it, screaming behind them, "Oh no, it is the Horrible Harry. Ahhhh!"

Harry began chasseing them, but before they got for the school's announcement system clicked on. All around Dumbledore's voice resounded saying in his normal cheery tone, "Would Head Girl Hermione Granger report to my office immediately. Thank you and have a nice day."

The three friends were frozen in mid-play; Hermione was the first to recover. She put on her robe and grabbed her wand, waving a mute goodbye to the boys. As she left it Harry and Ron were so somber that one would think they were attending a funeral. And to them it seemed they were.


	6. Draco's Confession

Callie here: Thank you all my reviewers. Your support is more than I could ask for and it really inspires me to write.

"I'm pleased to see you Miss. Granger. Candy?" Professor Dumbledore held the crystal dish, filled with succulent treats, out to Hermione as if this was any other normal visit. Hermione eyed the dish, before selecting a rather unthreatening looking mint. Dumbledore retrieved a piece of butterscotch and popped it in his mouth; he waited until she did the same before continuing. "However I'm rather concerned about the pretenses this visit is under. Professor Snape says that you caused total and complete chaos in his class today, is this true?"

Remembering the hooting and hollering of her enthusiastic classmates she muttered, "Yes, it's true. But it was only after Professor Snape left, the students went wild with their sudden lack of restraint, it wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"I know, I know." His eyes twinkled in that very special Dumbledorian way. "I called you here not to punish you, only to talk."

A barely audible sigh escaped from Hermione, but she still didn't understand. "What about?"

"Your future. Although you have been doing well so far, don't take this last year lightly. You might feel safe and set, but your future is not unshakable. It wouldn't be very fair to you if a teacher failed you because of an exchange of heated words?"

"Oh don't worry Professor, I would never take my future lightly; I understand the full gravity of the decisions I make. It was foolish of me to behave the way I did, and it will never, ever happen again." Hermione said this with all seriousness; it was never her intention to make a joke of such a heavy situation. She was just sick of putting up with Snapes blatant dislike for her and her friends; she wanted her last year at Hogwarts to be remembered as fun and not a grueling task.

"Very well, Miss. Hermione, you may return to your schedule now." Hermione rose at Dumbledore's command and made to leave, but she was called back. "I hope you understand that, because of Professor Snape's involvement, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Yes, Head Master, I understand." Hermione left the twinkly-eyed, wizen wizard without another word.

(Break)

Later on that night, Hermione lay on her bed unable to sleep a wink. Classes had gone by with their regular speed, with the exception of the time it took for her to explain to Harry and Ron what had happened in Dumbledore's office, and homework just as quick. Now she was bored and resulted to starring up at the ceiling and creating pictures with the funny little bumps. That was the state she was in when someone began to knock on her door.

To her disbelief it was Draco clad in sweat pants, and only sweat pants, leaving his chest exposed and those delicious pieces of flesh called love handles (you girls know what I mean). Hermione ate the sight up like candy.

"You like what you see Granger." Linking his thumb around his pant's elastic waistline, he taunted her with a little more exposed skin.

Goodness, those love handles were to die for. The rest of him wasn't that bad either. He wasn't bulging muscle, but he did have that firm tautness that you look for in a guy. Hermione shook her head snapping out of her reverie. "What do you want Draco?"

"Touchy, touchy." He clucked, relinquishing his seductive pose for an impassive one by leaning against the doorframe. "Where's your friend Rowna?"

Hermione couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up at this simple question, so she let it spill freely unaware of Draco's threatening glance. This was the last thing she thought he would ask, and she wasn't sure how to explain it; but she did, very simply. "Rowna was just Ron in a dress."

Draco seemed to contemplate this quietly, his face displaying a mixture of dignified worry and shock. "No wonder she looked so familiar." He finally stated.

Again Hermione fell into an endless abyss of unexplained laughter, while Draco just watched passively. "I'm sorry," She paused to fill her lunges with air, afraid that they'd explode from all this laughter, "I'm sorry, it's just so funny." Regaining her composure she looked at him with all seriousness, despite the smile that twitched at her mouth. "Is there anything else I can do for you Draco?"

At this his eyebrows rose deviously, and she shrank away wishing she could rephrase the question. "Actually, if you would accompany me to my room."

"I don't think so Draco." She made to shut the door, but he stopped her.

"Come on Granger, just for a little while. I just want to talk, no lie." He held up his hand, palm out, as if declaring a boy scout's oath.

His hair was rumpled uncharacteristically, and a boyish grin was plastered to his face; how could she ever refuse.

"Alright, but just for a bit."

At her submission, his gray eyes gleamed with a new fervor.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see that Draco's room was an exact replica of her own, with only a few exceptions. These exceptions included a black snake that hung on the wall instead of a lion's head; the west wall that was glass plated to open onto the Quidditch Pitch unlike Hermione's East; and the smell, it smelled of him. Minty and chocolaty.

Draco closed the door behind her and she found herself jumping, needlessly. It was her decision to come, she could've stayed away but something had lured her here and she had to deal. As if sensing her discomfort, Draco crossed the room and sat resolutely on his bed, leaving her clear passage to the door.

"I see Dumbledore wasn't hard on you." An unthreatening topic; Draco played his cards well.

"No, he advised me to invest more in my future, and then sent me on my way."

Draco rubbed his chin in thought, before saying absently, "Dumbledore knows what he is talking about, and he is fond of you and Potter."

Hermione was bewildered, who was this imposter and where was Draco.

Suddenly, Draco rolled off the far side of his bed and onto the floor with a thud. For a moment Hermione wondered if he was hurt, but then he popped up holding the book she had given him.

"I don't get it." Getting up he glanced at her self-consciously. "I tried everything the book advised. Every bloody thing, but nothing had any effect."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, as if she was studying a hard test question and looking for every possible solution. "What is wrong exactly?"

"Nothing's _wrong_!" The book flew across the room in his growing rage, falling to the ground dejected. Draco stared at it, anger evident in his rigid stance. "It's only-"

Hermione went forward hesitantly, and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. She watched as his muscles visibly loosened and he turned to her, seeking comfort in her presence.

"I don't know what it is, but about a week ago it started. I only thought it was an STD because that's the only reasonable explanation." He stopped, but with one look at Hermione, who was trying to pry it out of him with her eyes, he finished. "My magic's been slowly waning away into nothing. I can hardly accomplish basic spells let alone keep up in class, and it kills me to think that I may never perform magic again."

To Hermione being a witch meant a lot, that's why being called a 'Mudblood' hurt so much. Being excepted at Hogwarts had been the dawning of a new life and if she were to wake up one day to see that it had all been a dream, or have her powers suddenly whisked away, it would be devastating. She could see that devastation reflected in Draco's eyes, he was a poor crippled puppy leaving behind his whole world. A downtrodden star with no hopes of burning bright again.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione."

Feeling a desperate need to comfort she stood on her tip- toes and brushed her lips against his.

A/n: It is 1:02am so if any of this comes out wrong please don't yell, for your yelling will wake me.

A.k.a- Love handles: the delectable flesh around an in-shape guy's hips. Sculpted muscles that seem to hold up the abdominal, they are the best part of the male body (besides you know… his eyes LOL). If you have never seen them ask any fit guy to show you his stomach, look just above the hips and you are sure to see them. Wow, oh so hot!

Review!


	7. What Just Happened?

A/n: So I've just finished reading Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince, and frankly it was wonderful, surprisingly- change- everything- I- thought- would- ever- happen, wonderful. Thus there is no possibly way that I can finish this story for it just doesn't make sense, unless we completely disregard the sixth year. Which is really unfair because now there is no sixth year, and you have this huge gap of nothing. You have to bend your imagination a little tiny bit, just so that things 'quote unquote' fit together. Afterwards there will be so many questions unanswered, but please stick with me.

&&&&&&&

Hermione couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, she had become some sort of matron that kissed- everyone- around- her- for- absolutely- no- reason. First Ron and now Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the boy who had plagued her throughout her years at Hogwarts. They were never real enemies, she had to admit, but to kiss him was another story all together. And yet there she was, her lips entwined with his in a rather lengthy kiss.

All of a sudden, before Hermione had a chance to register what was going on, a blue spark flared between them, in a great surge of power. It hit Hermione hard and sent her crashing into the wall behind her with a resounding thud. For a second Hermione thought Draco had hexed her, but when the blue light faded she could see that he too had been flung aside and now lay sprawled on his bed. He lay completely still.

"Draco?" Fear washed over Hermione, as she climbed to her feet and made her way to the bed. Draco's eyes lay closed, and his face was unusually ashen except for the deep cut that bleed freely on his forehead. "Draco!"

He didn't respond. She reached forward cautiously to feel his pulse; it beat weakly but proved he was alive. Raising her wand she pointed it at the gash and muttered, "Episkey!"

Before her, his skin mended over the cut to staunch the blood. Not long after, Draco's eyelids began to flutter and then his eyes opened; they cast around for a second before registering on Hermione.

"What just happened?" Gingerly, he touched his forehead and stared in disbelief at the blood that stained his fingertips.

"I-I don't know." And it was true, she didn't know, she had never in all her research heard of such a thing. "Draco are you okay?"

"Yeah." He shrugged her concern aside absent-mindedly.

Getting to his feet he went to the bathroom, where Hermione heard him turn on the faucet. When he returned any evidence that he had been hurt was washed away and replaced by his usual smugness. Fetching the book, which he had chucked across the room moments before, Draco held it out to her. "You should leave."

"Draco..." Hermione surprisingly found a note of pleading in her voice, which she disliked greatly. The sooner she left the better, strange things were happening and she didn't fancy them getting any stranger. Snatching the book from his hand she put on, what she hoped was, a look of resigned dislike and headed out the door.

Back in her room she slammed the book on her desk and crawled into her bed determined to forget the night. Soon she fell asleep, but despite all her struggle to forget her mind clung to the memory of what just happened like a life line.

(Break)

Draco fell into bed a mess, his mind attained by Hermione's visit, which was strange- to say the least. One moment he was confessing everything to her, and using all his self-control to keep him from crying, then they were kissing. He shivered at the memory: he, a Malfoy, had kissed a Mudblood and… and… he had liked it.

It had taken him by surprise that was for sure, he had never pictured Hermione the type to throw herself at a guy, especially not him. Yet the moment their lips touched, he felt her melting like chocolate left out on a hot summer day; man it had been sweet. Then out of the blue a _blue _light exploded between them, and he woke up to see Hermione standing over him with the most worried expression on her face. He was really touched for a moment, but then the pounding in his head caught up with him and he noticed the blood dripping down his face.

Whatever hit him, hit him hard and with no regret. The question was, what was it?

An idea that lingered in the back of his mind, suddenly reared its ugly head. Pulling out his wand Draco held it aloft, and superstitiously crossed his fingers for good luck. The last time he raised his wand all he could do was create a fizzle; if that light for some reason returned his powers then… then he would return to his former self, and not only half of himself waiting for the day to become whole again.

Holding his breath, he flicked his wand. Out from the tip soared a multitude of brilliant colors that wrapped around him, like a loved one reunited with its soul mate.

"Yesssss!" Draco stood up on his bed and danced about in the comfort of his powers.

It reminded him of when he was young on Christmas morning, surrounded by wrapping paper and bundles of joy. He had feared that he would have to give up wizardry and become a muggle, but now with his magic returned he was jubilant. He let the parade of ethereal light dim, and snuggled beneath his covers- a carefree child once more. A deep inner warmth wrapped around him with arms of comfort and soon he drifted off to sleep, where he was whisked into dreamland reliving Hermione's kiss.


	8. Niggle Songs

Callie Here: I've written another HP fic, The Dark Mark, and it is going places where this is not. So more than likely I will either finish this up real fast… or I will cut it out completely. Most likely I will cut it out, but I want my reviewers' input. Till I reach my decision enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Care of Magical Creatures the next day, Hermione made it her mission to act like Draco didn't exist. She refused to look at him, to talk about him, and to even think about him for fear that she might blush from last night's memories. So she stayed close to Harry and Ron, taking comfort in the fact that they were guys and couldn't sense that something was wrong.

"So Ron are you looking forward to the first Quidditch match next week, as much as I am?" Harry took one of the Niggles that they were dealing with by the horns.

Since the match was coming up and Harry, the team Captain/Seeker, and Ron, the Keeper, were both very excited about it, Hermione didn't bother to change the subject; however much she despised it. In fact she chimed in, "I hope you give the **Slytherins** a run for their money."

"A little feisty aren't we, Hermione." Ron joked, taking the Niggle that Harry handed him. "I'm actually glad that they're our first opponents so that we can see what we're up against. The **Slytherins** are hard pressed to win this year, they are even taking extra practice and I hear the whole teams getting new brooms. "

"We have nothing to worry about, not with Draco as their Captain. I'll rub his face in the dirt before he even knows what hit him." Harry laughed but with all seriousness. He would get the ferret face, if it were the last thing he did.

At this comment Hermione shoved her nose in the book on Niggles, making sure to avoid Harry's gaze that asked for confirmation. Her stomach was doing flip- flops that she couldn't seem to control; subconsciously she glanced over at the Slytherin table and spied the blond boy who had caused all this inner turmoil. He seemed to be struggling with one of the Niggles and a thermometer, which he obviously didn't know where to put. She laughed inwardly when the Niggle flew through the air and perched atop Draco's head, the creature now bored by the boy's antics.

"Yo, Hermione, are you going to tell us how to clip this beast's wings or not?" The innocent inquiry from Ron brought Hermione from her thoughts. The red head seemed to be having troubles of his own, for the Niggle took a fancy to his nose and was trying to pry it off with its sloth like fingers.

Harry was in a fit of laughter at the episode, clutching at his sides for they split with joy. Scanning the book for anything that would calm the beast down Hermione came upon the only sedative, an articulation of creativity. Niggles were muses she read and they were contented only when someone in the vicinity expressed themselves. Seeing that there was nothing else she could do Hermione regrettably raised her voice, in song.

"I cannot distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half more than you could deceive"

Despite Hermione's attempts the Niggles energy did not subside, he was still yanking earnestly at Ron's nose. Taking a deep breath Hermione recalled the beat that she thought had been long forgotten, and it rose to the surface on silver wings. This time when she opened her mouth her soul soared out with the words, relishing in its freedom.

"I watch your face on TV  
All that I am turns to fear  
When you're the boy that I want  
I will be waiting right here

I don't know what to believe  
Sew up the sore make it fake  
When you're the boy that I want  
I'll be the girl that you hate

You end up dead in the end  
Star no star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no star"

Hermione didn't notice the Niggle release Ron's nose and fall peacefully into its cage. She was too caught up in the music, in the lyrics that awakened her vocal cords. She found herself closing her eyes and tapping her foot as the beat took hold of her. At home before Hogwarts- when she was just a geek and an oddball with no friends, who didn't quite belong- she had listened to this on the radio, falling in love with it instantly.

"I can not distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half you but never half me

I see your face on the street  
Burnt hands but features so clear  
When I'm the girl that you want  
I will be waiting right here

I don't know what to believe  
peel all the scars from our way  
When you're the boy that I want  
we will have one perfect day

You end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star"

Applause broke out from the **Gryffindors**, throwing Hermione from her trance slightly bewildered. Looking around her, suddenly quite embarrassed, she saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch her, and that all the Niggles were swaying lazily in their proper cages. She would have died right then from mortification if Hagrid hadn't found it convenient to step in just then.

"An' tha' class, tha' is a perf'ct ex'mple of how ter charm the lit'le Nig'les." Hagrid laid a heavy hand on her shoulder in congratulations. "Wel' done, 'ermione. Now I want th' rest of ye to follow 'er illustr'tion."

With that said every one went to work in muted voices, singing under their breath to their Niggle. Hermione, who was still red in the face, turned to her two friends who were staying at her open mouthed. Ron was the first to speak. "Wow, 'Mione, I didn't know you could sing."

She brushed the compliment aside uncommitted, "I can't."

"I mean you're no Elvis, but you're no screeching canary either." Ron had the weirdest way of putting things, Hermione thought to herself.

Harry who had been stunned speechless managed a, "Mumm, mummm."

"Yes Harry," Hermione began indignantly, "What do you have to say?"

"Pretty." Was all he could manage.

Looking at him incredulously, Hermione began to think that she had Siren genes or something because he seemed to be under some spell. "Oh, brother."

She turned to the Niggle who waited patiently in his cage also under some spell. Well, she concluded, if she wasn't part Siren, Harry was definitely part Niggle.

…

Callie here: I owe all Niggles ownership to none other than my friend Archerofdarkness. The song is called 'Star no star', by my favorite band Jack off Jill, you should check them out (they're a little angst).

Oh and Hermione has not lost her magic. Review.


End file.
